Unusual Occurrences
by Ellimer
Summary: In a once peaceful world, shadows are taking over. Ancient enemies are resurfacing and not everything is as it seems.
1. Submit a Character

Summary:It is a place or amazement and laughter, a place of magic and mysteries. There are castles in starry seas and strange doors and talking trees. Anything and everything can happen here. It is the place of dreams. But far beyond the Mirror Mountains and if you sail across the frozen lake lies a land of dark and sinister shadows. The shadows are escaping and taking form of what you fear the most. This is now the place of nightmares.

* * *

><p>I am looking for characters to fill this world. They can be anything, humans, wizards or talking animals. Make them quirky, make them lovable, make them completely and utterly hateable. I want young people, old people and ageless people.<p>

Feel absolutely free to leave any of the answers blank.

* * *

><p><span>General Info<span>

Full Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Species:

Age:

Dress (General Style):

Apperence:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Worst Traits:

Best Traits:

One Word Answers (Sum it all up in a word…or two)

Personality:

Style:

Hates:

Loves:

Favorites 

Food:

Color:

Activity:

Weather:

Fill in the Blank (As Your Character)

If I could go anywhere I would go to...:

If I could meet anyone I would meet…:

If I could do anything I would…:

If I had one superpower I would have the ability to…:

If I had one hundred dollars I would spend it on…:

I wish…:

The one thing I would change about myself is…:

My ultimate goal in life is..:

Randomness

Quirks, odd things and anything else:

* * *

><p>Please note that I may or may not have to tweak certain characters. If I do I will make sure ask for permission first. The number of submissions will determine how long it will take to update. Feel free to submit as many characters as you like.<p>

I am almost positive that I will have a spot for every character unless yours is a Mary-Sue or in other words, perfect.

So submit!


	2. Chapter 1 In Which We Meet Aleina

AN: Thank you so much for submitting a character to the story, or just reading it :). If you want to submit a character at any point in the story just PM me a few details. I love working with new characters. I had the chapter ready for Sunday like I said, but good ol' Tropical Storm Irene knocked our power out for a while. Hope you like it.

This chapter is really just an introduction to one character. Don't worry you'll meet your character or other characters in the next few chapters. :)

* * *

><p>It was a dusty evening. The final rays of light had disappeared and the sky had turned a rosy shade of pink. Much of the world was turning off its lights, and tucking itself into bed. But in some corners of the world, creatures were just waking up. Far off in the distance owls were yawning. They hooted soft hoots as they prepared for their hunt. Jitterbugs and Globberworms, scurried about in the brush. And so the world went about its business in the dark.<p>

On this particular night however, in one particular spot, the forest was ablaze. The trees were strung with colorful lanterns. Rings of fire burned on the ground. Figures danced, glittering in the moonlight. The Midsummer's Festival had begun.

To many creatures this night was of great importance, but none more so than the fairies that live in the Great Woods. For weeks they prepared for this night. It was a sight to be seen. Precious gems from the Mirror Mountains were crushed and scattered, casting a rainbow of light. The most exquisite of all desserts could be found at the banquet tables the lined the field, along with the most scrumptious of foods. And high above the dancing floated orbs of fire in every color imaginable. Not one fairy in that town was certain of what they were celebrating for, that didn't matter, they would celebrate anyways. They sang, danced and laughed. But one fairy was not laughing, not even smiling.

Aleina stood at the edge of the festival. Every so often she would reach for a handful of chocolates from the table next to her and begin to eat them. Silently, she watched the crowd as they spun and leaped far above her head. She looked down again and frowned.

"Aleina," shouted the two girls who were quickly flying towards her.

"Yea," said Aleina, placing the cup of tea she was holding down.

"We have been looking everywhere for you," said the smaller of the two.

"Everywhere!" echoed the other.

"Well you found me," said Aleina, rolling her eyes.

"So anyways, Rita was just saying like 'Where is Aleina?' and I was like I don't know."

"Yea and because Malise didn't know," said Rita, her bright carrot hair exploding on her head. "I was like let's look."

"And so here we are!" said Malise, smiling brightly. Her plump cheeks were flush. "So why aren't you dancing?"

"I think you forgot." Aleina stood up straight and brushed the crumbs off her dress. "The incident last month?"

"If you would just go to the class, you would not be in this predicament." said Rita, gesturing wildly.

Aleina crossed her arms but stood up a little straighter. "I refuse to go to a class with 6 year olds." Malise giggled. "What?"

"I'm just imagining you, miss freaky tall, in a class full of little kids," Malise managed to say between giggles. Aleina's frown deepened.

Rita turned and punched Malise. "Yow!" She jumped back, rubbing her shoulder. "Sorry," she said. "But would you even fit in the chairs?"

Aleina turned to Rita, ignoring Malise. "I told Madame Sileas, I would not be attending any of the lessons in the near future. She just laughed."

"Still you should consider it," said Rita.

"You really should," said Malise.

"You don't want to be stuck on the ground forever."

"That would be tragic."

Rita giggled. "Yes it would."

"Well, too-da-loo."

"Have a fun rest of the night!"

They waved and then smiling, turned around and flew off together into the mass of dancing bodies.

Aleina let out a sigh of relief, leaning back on the tree again. It wasn't her fault that things had a habit of crashing into her as she flew. She hadn't injured anyone in over a year. Didn't that count for something?

She looked up at the dancing. She wouldn't be participating in that anytime soon. She didn't even like to dance.

Aleina grabbed a few more chocolate from the table and began the slow shuffle back to her room. She looked at her empty cup. Maybe she would get some more tea along the way.

And so Aleina, reached her room, drank her tea and decided to go to bed, trying to ignore the noise and lights of the festival.

Aleina would not have to worry for long. Had she stayed awake for a few moments more, she would have seen the lights suddenly blow out, would have heard a cool wave of silence was over the now deserted field. And she may have heard a singular, screech.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! It makes my day :)<p> 


End file.
